


Scared - Wheelcee

by commentsbyariana



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commentsbyariana/pseuds/commentsbyariana
Summary: Arcee can't sleep, so she goes to her partner for some help.Wheelcee snuggles :3





	Scared - Wheelcee

The rain was too loud, the thunder kept roaring as Arcee was trying her best to go to sleep. 

Not many knew, but Arcee was actually afraid of Thunder. She always was, since she was a sparkling. She had a feeling that thunder would bring bad luck, or just curse you. Overall, it just made Arcee shriek whenever it made a sound.

Arcee began to sweat energon because of how scared she was. She began to mentally hit herself because of her attitude, she was supposed to be tough! Strong! Not weak and scared of a sound. 

"Scrap." Arcee muttered. She sat up and wiped the sweat on her forehelm. This was bad, why was she this scared of thunder? Nothing actually happened to her that had made her become this scared, it was just her, that was it.

Arcee swung her legs over the blanket so she could get up, this was too much. She couldn't stay in her quarters alone while she was this scared. Arcee walked out of her dorm and ran towards another dorm, someone's dorm. Wheeljack.

Arcee remembered once that Wheeljack had told her that if she ever needed any help, to come to him. So that is what she did.

As she reached Wheeljack's quarters, she hesitated. This was stupid, Wheeljack would probably laugh at her anyway. He took her as the strong one. Everyone did. They wouldn't expect this from her.

"Wheeljack." Arcee spoke unintentionally as she knocked. Arcee realised her mistake, she cursed herself under her breath and hit her forehelm once, before Wheeljack opened his door, looking down at her surprised.

"You okay?" He asked. Arcee stared at those cyan optics, they looked tired. She felt so bad now. She just fragging woke him up for her phobia of thunder.

"I... Uh-" Arcee stammered, she couldn't get the right words out. Wheeljack raised one of his ridges at her behaviour. His servo extended out to her faceplate. 

"Primus, Arcee. You're fragging sweating." He whispered, shocked. Arcee shivered as he spoke, unfortunately to her, he noticed the shiver.

"Are you sick?" He asked, in a calm tone. Arcee immediately shook her helm, "No. I just... can't sleep." She blurted out. Wheeljack's optics widened, but his facial expression soon turned from shocked, to a somewhat happy look.

Wheeljack hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her inside his quarters.

"Sorry, Wheeljack." She muttered. He closed the door before turning back to her, "For what?"

She gulped, "Uhm, for waking you." Wheeljack smiled at her, stepping closer to his partner. "Remember what I told you last time?" Wheeljack asked. Arcee nodded, "Yeah. Yeah."

"So there's no reason for you to be sorry." Wheeljack said. He took her servo, leading her to the berth. "Now, get some rest."

Arcee hesitated, was Wheeljack going to leave her when she slept? 

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack asked as he stepped in front of her. Arcee looked up at him, a tear rolling down her faceplate. "I'm scared, Jackie." She said.

"Of what?" Wheeljack asked, he held both of her servo in his gently. Arcee sobbed quietly, "It's really silly, but ever since I was small I was always afraid of thunder. It would just remind me of all the bad things that have happened to me in my life-cycle."

Wheeljack couldn't say anything else. He found this side of Arcee to be so... fragile. He never knew she was still haunted by the memories. 

"If it's not too much too ask, can you... stay with me? Tonight?" Arcee asked quietly. Wheeljack lifted her up onto the berth, as he leaned in closer to her. 

"Of course, Arcee." He smiled. As she tucked in his berth, which was much bigger than hers, he walked around the berth to get to the other side. Before laying down gently next to her.

Wheeljack couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful, he adored her in every possible way.

Arcee shrieked once more as the thunder roared once more. She ended up closer to him, her chassis pressed against his.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Wheeljack said as his arms wrapped around her back. Arcee nodded slowly, she tucked her helm under his chin, she could hear his spark beating gently, like the mech he was.

"I love you." Arcee muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?" Wheeljack hummed, wanting to know what she said. Arcee blushed before looking at him, their faces were inches apart. "I love you, Wheeljack." Arcee said, clearly so he could hear.

Wheeljack responded to her loving voice with a passionate kiss. It didn't last long, but long enough for the both of them.

"I love you too, 'Cee. I have for a long time." Wheeljack whispered.

"Don't... Leave me..." Arcee muttered. 

"I never will, Arcee."


End file.
